Daughter of the Forest
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: What if there were hybrids between the children of the forest and the first men. How would Westeros be? And more importantly how would it fair when the first hybrid in thousands of years goes south of the Wall. NOT Self-Insert! JonOC, AryaGendry, RobbTalisa, CatNed
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of the Forest

**MUST READ THIS BEFORE STORY**

**So, I have a theory which will be told in this story, but first I have tell it to you guys. So, I thought of this story and of course you have to figure out what your character is like and looks like. I got this idea from the miniseries connected to Game of Thrones that said that the children of the forest and the first men had wars for centuries. After watching a show about Cro-Magnons and Neanderthals interbreeding this got me thinking. Why didn't they talk about interbreeding between the first men and CotF? **

**So, my character is a hybrid of human and** **CotF. I tried creating her on the Game of Thrones Scene Maker but she didn't look right. So I found the LotR (Lord of the Rings) one and I made a female elf. This got me thinking. What if Hobbits, Dwarves, and Elves were hybrids of humans and CotF? This made me think about what weirwoods are as well. So, basically elves and hobbits were different hybrids. They were ones that were taken away from either side or escaped and they found each other and intermarried and created communities. However they sometimes fell in love with humans and created wizards and sorcerers. They also fought against humans but due to their hatred of both sides they usually stayed out of it. Elves had greensight and other magical traits inherited from their parentage but looked like humans. While hobbits just stayed out of it but got their size from their parentage as CotF were supposed to be no bigger than children. Dwarves were the descendants of these two species interbreeding which cancelled out the ability to use magic.**

**After the humans and CotF made a truce they decided that hobbits, elves, and dwarves could no longer live in the world. As the elves' tampering with magic had caused strange weather patterns which resulted in long winters and summers and sometimes floods. That's why the weirwoods faces have blood and various pained visages on them because they are hybrids that were killed for the sake of peace. **

**White Walkers were a failed attempt at bringing an elf back to life by their young inexperienced sorcerer son. Most of the wizards and sorcerers after that war left so that they would not become pariahs. They lived in Valeria and tamed the dragons that had left Middle Earth long ago. However a few stayed, gave up using magic, and had children that became the heroes in the Age of Heroes. Like Bran the Builder. **

**I don't own anything and if someone thought of this I didn't know it was your idea and this is just me thinking. You should be complimented if this is your theory first. I hope you enjoy and sorry for rambling.**

Chapter 1

3rd Person Pov

Jon Snow was finally going to fulfill his life-long dream of becoming a man of the Night's Watch. He was with his friend Sam kneeling in front of weirwood tree about to take their vows when they heard something in the bushes. He saw Ghost come barreling out of the bushes with two other wolves.

He immediately recognizes one of them as Lady. Which should have been impossible as she died. So he called their names.

"Ghost! Lady!"

They both came to him and sat down in front of him obediently tongues lolling out of their muzzles. The third came over to him and sniffed his face before licking him. The wolf then ran off quickly.

"Snow you know this wolf?"

"Yes," he answers looking at it and realizing what it meant, "it's my true-born sister's that was killed on the king's orders."

"What?"

"Th-that's im-impossible!" Sam said his voice nervous and scared.

"You don't think I'm thinking the same, but there's no other explanation. There are no other dire wolves south of the Wall to switch her with and she was shown to my brother. He confirmed that she was dead."

"Something very wrong is going on here."

He hadn't realized that Ghost had wandered off into the brush. He came in front of him and Jon noticed he had a hand in his mouth.

"Ghost, where did you find this? Show me."

The group followed the wolf. He could sense that Sam was terrified. He knew that if Sam was a woman then he would be clinging to Jon. They found two bodies that were definitely from the Night's Watch.

"Those are the two that went with your uncle."

Sam got a thoughtful look on his face and sniffed.

"They couldn't have been dead long. They don't smell like death."

"Good job Tarely. We should bring them back to Castle Black."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

They looked to see a young girl. She was wearing mostly grey, but she looked rather regal in it. She also had a quiver and bow on her back. She was slightly tanned and her skin was flawless and had a slight glow to it. Her hair was seemed an unnatural shade of red and was in uncontrollable waves and curls. Her face was round and girlish and she had a round nose and large red lips. Her eyes were large and framed with large dark eyelashes and were the color of melted caramel. She had on a silver necklace and broche with a smooth white stone, surrounded by delicate silver leaves, and she white armor plates on her forearms. The other dire wolf was at her side.

"Who are you?"

"Faolan (pronounced Fwaylen)."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Sam says nervously to himself.

"And why shouldn't we bring back the bodies of two of our members?"

"Because they'll come back and attack you."

"You mean to tell me that they're White Walkers? They're long gone." The man says.

"Not gone, just sleeping and now their awake because not only is winter coming but the long night as well."

"That's just the story told to children to scare them to stay indoors during snow storms."

"Alright take them. Let us see if you survive the night. However, be warned if they get South of the Wall the magic infused in the Wall won't keep you safe from them anymore."

She seemed to melt into a tree and disappear from sight. The warning was ominous but they decided to ignore it and bring the two back into Castle Black. They put them back and Lady and Ghost followed Jon into his quarters.

However, in the middle of the Night their growling woke Jon up. He immediately gets up as grabs his sword and opens the door. Looking around the two lead him to Lord Commander Mormmont's chambers.

He opened the door and was greeted by a terrible sight. The two bodies were fighting against a wounded Lord Commander. He recognized what they were. Their bright glowing blue eyes gave away that these were White Walkers. The wolves attack and so does Jon stabbing the thing. It falls and stumbles before attacking again. This time it doesn't even faze the undead creature and it attacks both of them.

He tries to remember what could possibly kill it but he comes up blank. He feels the heat from the fire and tells himself that fire is a contender. He reaches in and grabs a log ignoring the pain of his flesh burning and hits the creature with it. It bursts into flames and screams in a unearthly manner. Jon turns to the other one which was trying to fight off the two dire wolves that were tearing at it. He sets that one on fire after the two wolves had jumped away.

He let go of the log and hissed at the cool air hitting his wound. It felt rather nice but his hand hurt terribly. He pushed through the pain and asked if the Lord Commander was alright.

He told him that he was and that he should go see Maester Aemon. He does so and the old man while tired and blind effectively treats the burn. Before he could go back to sleep he heard the horn blow twice meaning wildlings.

He unsheathes his sword and goes outside with a few others. They see someone seemingly running down the Wall. Before they fall and shoot an arrow and it's attached to the person and they are slowed by the rope. The figure rolls and detaches the arrow as they stand up.

They lower their hood and Jon recognizes her.

"Hey you're the girl who warned us about the bodies! What are you doing here?!"

"I warned you didn't I?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to warn you Southerners about the White Walkers." She sniffs the air. "Did someone get burned? I smell burning flesh."

Jon looks at her in shock. He didn't know how she could know that. His hand was bandaged and in gloves. She sniffed again and pointed to him.

"You're burnt?"

"How in the seven hells did you know that?"

"Oh that's right, you humans don't have very good sensory abilities."

"Who in the seven hells are you? And how do you know one of my men?"

"Oh, my name is Faolan, and I interrupted him and the fat one while they were taking their vows accidently. Then they found the bodies and came back here."

"How do we know that you don't have any harmful intentions towards us?" Allister Thorne barks at her face sword drawn.

"Because if I did have any potentially harmful intentions. You would already be dead." She says coolly.

"Alright, Faolan, Jon, come with me. Thorne get Samwell Tarely. We need to talk."

Jon follows the Lord Commander to the Maester's cell. He is awake and sitting down in a chair. He looks up unseeing and somehow know they are there. A scared and rumpled Sam waddles in followed by a grinning Thorne.

"Thorne make sure the men get back to bed. We don't need them exhausted for the shit storm that is coming up."

"Yes Lord Commander," he says and he stalks out of the room

"You are a Maester."

"Yes I am young one. What are you?"

"I am something that you wouldn't know of. We were erased from your texts and history."

"Something unknown, delightful. I always wish to learn even as old as I am."

"I am an elf."

"Well, please tell me what that is, dear girl."

"I am child of a human and a child of the forest. My father was Magnar Thenn's disappointment, or extremely sickly son. My mother was the daughter of the Faol clan's greenseer."

"How can we know that this is true?"

"Maester, I think I know. My true-born sister had a wolf- a dire wolf- named Lady. Who was killed on the King's orders, but that same wolf is here, healthy, and alive. This wolf was playing with its litter mate Ghost right before we met her."

"Please bring it to me."

Jon looks at the girl's large eyes and pale face and wondered where her calm and cool visage had gone. He found Lady sitting there and motioned for her to come in. The dire wolf came in and after rubbing into her hand sits down in front of the old man. His fingers quest around the wolf's muzzle and head.

"This is indeed interesting. How did you bring her back?"

"I didn't even know I brought a dire wolf back from the dead. Necromancy is a forbidden art. I've never been taught how to give life to a dead being. I thought that I was just summoning a wolf's litter mate to a wolf. I didn't realize that the reason this wolf was missed the most was because it was dead."

"Why is necromancy a forbidden art?"

"Because it's the reason Others or White Walkers exist."

"What do you mean?"

"If I am to explain this I will have to explain and most likely destroy your entire perception of your history."

"Then please tell us. I would rather have the truth than falsities and lies."

"When the first men arrived in Westeros everything was very different. There was more land and all of seasons would happen in a year. The winters were less severe and summers less warm. The only remnant of this time is the summer snowstorms that happen in the North."

"Really, spring, summer, fall, and winter. All within a year? How peculiar."

"Yes it does sound peculiar. The first men thinking that this land was their right attacked the children of the forest. However, men will be men and when the children of the forest are beautiful creatures they took advantage of that. Hybrids like myself were born. Many were murdered as babes however a few were smuggled or escaped themselves. Two different hybrids were named at first. Elves which keeping the beauty of their parentage while also keeping the height of their human ancestry, and hobbits keeping their human looks but the size of their forest dwelling parents. Both sides hated the two that were fighting and created communities, kingdoms that ignored the war between the two. However these two hybrids would sometimes meet and copulate. This created the dwarves. Headstrong and small creatures with the blood lust and lust of knowledge of humans one family descended from these creatures are the Baratheons. However, the elves became assured in their superiority especially when it came to their talents of magic and archery. Many began using magic irresponsibly and thus the Westeros you know today with its weather patterns and geography was created."

"What do you mean? Did they flood Westeros?"

"Yes in certain places, if you were to go deep underwater in the narrow sea. You would see that the East was once connected to Westeros and not by sea travel. To finalize the peace treaty the humans and children of the forest turned on their hybrid descendants and killed them. Trapping their bodies in trees that you would come to know as weirwoods. However, some of these hybrids had children with humans that had abilities with magic. One of these children formed the citadel and the order of maesters. Another brought chaos. He was young inexperienced and wanted nothing more than to have his father back with him. However, his father was a weirwood. So he tried to bring him to life, and failed terribly. He instead made himself an undead creature that came to be called the Great Other-"

"The Great Other?! That's just a story! Isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, no it is not. Why do you think the wildlings joined together after so many years of conflict? Because Mance Raydar came to them and said that if they didn't get South of the Wall all of them would die. Which is true. They will die, they are dying. Entire villages wiped from the map through blood. The Long Night's coming and with it hopefully the Promised Prince."

"Promised Prince. You mean the man who will deliver Westeros from a great evil?"

"Yes, I know the gender, and surname. However, I do not know the identity of the Promised Prince."

"Who are they?"

"A Targaryen male, and hopefully they managed to get away from the slaughter of their family."

"There are no more Targaryen males beside Maester Aemon."

"Well, then we are doomed."

"It isn't just any Tagaryen male. It's the child of Ice and Fire."

"Is there such a child?"

"Yes, but even he doesn't know who he is."

"I see, I will leave. I need to go South and warn everyone."

"No one will believe you South of the Neck."

"Well, I don't exactly like Andals. As they slaughtered and dishonored the resting places of my people. If they do not believe and prepare accordingly then they will die, and no one will mourn them especially not me."

"They will need proof."

"I will give them proof, you think that I didn't inherit green sight? I've been taught how to use this ability and I have figured out a way to share with others."

"Even then they will not believe you."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why doesn't Jon go with you?"

"We need him here."

"I… could write a letter. I've seen them and I've fought them. If you give it to my brother Robb, he'll believe you and with myself confirming it. Everyone will have to believe it."

"I see."

"Faolan, please stay here tonight. You may leave in the morning, but it is late and the Kings Road is no place for a solitary maiden."

"Thank you, but will my wolf be allowed?"

"Oh that's right, you have a dire wolf. Where is it?"

"On the other side of the Wall."

"We'll let her through tomorrow. For now let's rest. It's been a long night."

"But nothing compared to what is coming."

**So yeah I am still out on what her wolf's name should be please give me suggestions but I hope you guys like this story and my theory. My mind was blown from it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidow and here is the second chapter. Don't own anything and hope you enjoy. Also I'm going to explain this. The reason that she did the amazing thing with the bow and arrow is because she can. She was trained by the CotF meaning she got teachings that no elf had ever gotten. So she can access things that the other elves didn't learn how to access. This means she'll be a lot more developed and advanced when compared to the elves of the LotR series in magic, mental, and physical abilities.**

Chapter 2

3rd Person Pov

Jon woke up in the morning and from the pain of his hand knew that last night was unfortunately not a dream. He immediately got dressed and when he opened his door found Sam.

"Please tell me last night was a dream."

"I can't tell you that."

"That means we have to get her to the dining hall?"

Jon nods and is followed by the two wolves who guide him to the room of the 'elf'. He knocked on the door knowing from awkward situations with a growing Sansa that you always knock on a girl's door.

"Who's ther?" He hears her ask before yawning.

"Are you decent?"

"Not sure, probably not. Yur knockin' woke me up."

"Alright please be out in ten minutes, we are going to be breaking our fasts soon."

"M'kay."

He hears shuffling and retreats to the railing with Sam. He tries not to imagine what she looked like. He could tell she was beautiful. A natural beauty that would be taken away from with any sort of enhancement, like the make-up his younger sister would always gripe about. She looked divine or unearthly. Her skin, eyes, and hair made her look exotic.

She came out wearing the same clothes with her hair back. However, there didn't seem to be any braiding which confused him, but he brushed it off. She then asked.

"Are you my escorts this morning?" Her tone was mocking.

"Well, with the sort of men here w-we took i-it upon our-ourselves."

"What's the sort of men here?"

"Rapists, murderers, thieves."

"Oh please, if any of them come near me I'll be sure that they stay celibate."

Jon and Sam's eyes widen and they pale looking to each other knowing what she meant. They led the way to the dining hall. She got appreciative looks from every man she came across. She seemed to disregard them and just keep walking. Gregg and Pyp catch up to the three and ask.

"Jon, Sam, may we be introduced to this beauty you are escorting?"

"Of course, Gregg, Pyp, this is Faolan, Faolan, these two are Gregg, and Pyp. Don't worry they would never try to force themselves on you. They might be here but they aren't bad and were put here by corrupt nobles."

"I see, it is nice to meet you. I am Faolan. From the Faol and Thenn clans."

"I'm Gregg, um not really sure what to call myself. I used to work on a farm."

"My name is Pyp. I used to work as a servant."

"It is nice to meet you. Gregg Farmer, and Pyp Servant."

"Where'd you find her?"

"She's from North of the Wall."

"You're a wildling?"

"No, I am an elf. My father was a wildling. Even then he was rather tame."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was the disappointment child. Somehow even as sickly and scrawny as he was he survived."

"Is elf a derogatory term?"

"No, it defines me as a different type of human. The ears are the different part of me."

"Oh, you were born like that? I thought you were mutilated or something."

She laughs just as they enter the dining hall. Everyone's eyes turn to her as she stops laughing. She glares and asks.

"What are you fuckers looking at?"

They gape in some cases and others look angry. Some even get up and start to reach for swords and daggers on their belts.

"Everyone!" They look to see Lord Commander Mormont. "This is our guest Faolan. She'll be leaving after she breaks our fasts. No one will make a threatening move towards her or so help me you'll be emptying chamber pots for the next three moons."

"She's a wildling!"

"She's related to the Thenns! Unless you want the only wildling clan that can make metal on our asses I would suggest you shut your traps. She'll be gone before the sun is too high in the sky."

She followed Jon to get a bowl of food. The cook gave her some reluctantly and she sat down with the rest of them.

"So Faolan, what is it like where you live?"

"It would be very strange to you."

"Why?"

"I live with my mother's people. She was a child of the forest."

"They are a myth."

"No, they aren't. I live with the Faol clan. Or wolf clan in your language."

"What is it like?"

"Well, we live deep in the woods. However, we've made it eternally spring there. Of course all of the clans don't always get along, but with the lion clan long gone there are a lot less worse. I was considered to be an important part of society not only being the alpha of my generation, earning me the name Faolan, but because my grandfather is the greenseer. My father had the green sight as well, along with myself. My mother died giving birth to me. She never got to see my naming."

"Aren't you named at birth?"

"No, we are named when we've reached five years, so that the alpha can be properly distinguished from the rest of the pack, and they are given the name Faolan or little wolf."

"So you were the alpha of your generation?"

"Yes, you are full of questions. I feel that you would like the great elder. He was alive when the Wall was built."

"Really? But that's impossible!"

"No, children of the forest can live for thousands of years. My kind for centuries at least according to the old texts."

"Old texts?"

"Yes, the tome that contain the history of the wars between the first men and children of the forest, magic, herbology, healing. Basically everything, the library is one of my favorite places. I assumed you would love to go?"

"Yeah, Sam here loves books more than he does women."

"Well, here. This is a guest pass. Should you ever find yourself near the frost fangs there is a forest and there is where the old library resides."

"Thank you, but I'm a steward. I don't think I'll be going North."

"Then go west."

They talk and joke while eating and once they're finished Jon scribbles a note.

"Give this to my brother. He'll help you. Just follow the King's Road to Winterfell."

"Alright, but how exactly do I get there?"

Jon realizes he doesn't know very much about the world south of the wall. He gives her a map and shows her the way.

"Thank you, Jon. I'll be sure to return your sister's dire wolf to your brother."

"You are welcome, and thank you for bringing her back."

The gates are opened and a dire wolf is let through that immediately went towards her.

"Hello Dìleas (pronounced djeel-yuss) we need to get going."

The wolf follows after her as she grabs her stuff from her room. Jon goes to the Maester's chambers and starts to right the note. Faolan enters the room and waits for Jon's note and sees the Maester enter touching everything.

"I have a question."

"Yes, young one?"

"Why haven't you fixed your blindness? Can't you do that here?"

"No, we cannot."

"Maybe I could help. All girls no matter if you're an alpha or not are taught healing."

"Why would you help an old man like me? From a people, that have done nothing but kill your people no less?"

"You're a Valerian. Valerians are descendants of my kind, and you are not someone who has very much hatred. Even then it is justified."

"Alright, let's see what you can do."

Jon watches as she walks towards him, and after placing her thumbs onto his eyelids gently they lit up. It was a silvery white light that made him turn back to paper slightly blinded. When he looks back he sees that the Maester is looking around amazed. He turns to Jon and he sees the dark violet eyes that are now able to see.

"It worked," he say before turning to Faolan. "I can't thank you enough for giving me back my sight."

"You are a descendant from my kind. It was the least I could do. I can sense you will need it, but do not forget about the sight you had when you couldn't see."

"I will not, and thank you."

"You are welcome Maester Aemon."

"Now go child. Go and warn everyone of what is to come."

"Yes."

Just like that she was gone. Running out after calling her wolf and Lady, not even giving a horse a thought. She was faster than Jon had ever seen anyone run.

8

Winterfell was a very strong place. No one had ever conquered it, and the only time it's inhabitants bowed, they gave up being kings to save their people from a terrible price. Robb Stark looked at the woman before him. She had saved his brother from a wildling attack but was from North of the Wall herself. However, what he and Theon found on her was a letter from his brother Jon Snow.

"How do you have a letter from my brother?"

"I met him and he gave it to me so that I could prove that my warning was true."

"What warning?"

"The Great Other reawakened, winter is coming along with the long night, and if you don't prepare you won't survive the coming storm. Also you better hope that your people didn't kill the prince that was promised."

It was terribly ominous.

**Hope ya guys like.**


End file.
